


If Only It Would Be A Clear Day Tomorrow

by IzukiShun05



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood and Torture, Bloody Violence, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzukiShun05/pseuds/IzukiShun05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a month after the Seirin basketball team won the Winter Cup. It was supposed to be a normal day until two of the members were reported missing without a trace. Two days later, they were found in the gym unconscious and a bloody mess. Apparently, someone was having his revenge in a violent way. </p><p>Who could be the person behind this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Unforgivable Torture

Blood.

There was blood everywhere. 

Someone was laughing as he enjoyed hearing the pained whimpers from his victim. 

He made another gash on his victim's arm using the blade he was holding. 

"Stop.... Please...." The black haired victim pleaded. He couldn't see who his captor was for he was blindfolded. 

"Why should I? I'm enjoying this. And this is my revenge after you and the rest of Seirin crushed our team during the Winter Cup." The captor said.

Another person laughed. "There is no other way for us to have our revenge this sweet."

"Nee, how is that brat doing?" The first captor asked. 

"Same as yours," the second captor said, running his blade on his own victim's arm. Earning a loud moan of pain from his victim.

"Let him go," the first victim said. "Just take it all out on me," but his senses were already fading and the first captor saw how his victim was starting to lose consciousness.

"Ehhhh. That won't be any fun," the first captor said as he stabbed him on the side. Deep enough to make the pain intense enough to wake the victim but not deep enough to damage any organs. 

"Nee nee. How about I take off this one's blindfold?" The second captor said. 

"Then?"

"I'll let him watch us beat your victim up." The second captor said as a grin spread on both of their faces.

"No, please don't beat him up," the second victim said. 

Too late. 

The second captor took off his blindfold and they pushed the chair he was tied onto to make him face his friend. 

Blue eyes widened when he recognised his captors. 

"You're...." He said but he wasn't able to finish his sentence when the first captor kicked the first victim on the stomach enough to make him throw up some blood. "NO! PLEASE! STOP IT!!"

But the captors didn't listen, they beaten up their first victim to their heart's content (even stabbing him or slapping him on the face just to wake him up) while enjoying the cries of pain from the first victim and pained screams of them to stop from the second victim.

The last kick from the second victim managed to topple the chair that the first victim was sitting on along with the first victim.  Not yet satisfied, he took the bat that was lying on the floor and hit the first victim's head with it two times after saying 'good night'.

Turning to the crying and furious second victim, they admitted that they were tired for going all out on the first victim so they beaten him halfheartedly but still enough to make him lose consciousness and become ad bloodied as the first victim. 

As he panted on the floor, he looked at his friend who was lying on the floor, badly beaten. He wanted to stretch his hand to look check on his friend, make sure that he will be fine despite the blood that was pooling beside his unconscious figure. 

"You know," the first captor said as he played with the bat on his hand. "We won't leave you here to die."

"We'll give you as a present to your teammates. After all, they're looking for you already." The second captor said as he laughed a little.

"I wonder... What'll be their reactions once they saw both of you." The first captor said and laughed.

Then everything went black after a searing pain after the bat hit his head. 


	2. The Bloodied Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something awaits the members of the Seirin team on their gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about this. :)
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome.

For most of the student population who didn't know about the currentsituation of the Seirin Basketball Team, the usual lively and chaotic team was unusually quiet and the members looked like they didn't win the Winter Cup at all.

Kagami spaces out more than he usually does during classes.

Furihata looks out of the window in hopes of having a miracle an see the two people they were looking for.

Kawahara would look at the place where he last saw the two, remembering the smiling faces as the they talked about something.

Fukuda tries to concentrate on his studies but to no avail, his mind still wanders somewhere else. 

Koganei was doing something everyone wasn't expecting. Frowning all time. The happy go lucky cat faced teen was furious about everything. 

Mitobe was as furious as Koganei. He feels like he could've done something to save those two. 

Tsuchida didn't listen to his teachers ranting about their subjects that they would take for the next year. All he knows that time was 'are those two safe?'

Riko wasn't doing any of her training menus. She just blankly stares at the empty page of her notebook.

Hyuuga was the worst of all the members. He was frowning more that he usually does and ignores the classmates who would tell him to at least listen to the lectures. 

The teachers were worried for their students from the basketball team. Ever since the disappearance of the two members, they were already acting like this...

....if only they knew much more of the current situation just like them.

* * *

 

It was second to the last period when Koganei received a text.

Usually, he would ignore it but given with their current situation, they were hoping that it was one of those two missing members.

Koganei's frown only deepened when he saw an unknown number. 

_'You had your friends missing for two days already, right?_ _We have a present for you waiting at the gym. I hope you'll love it.'_

The students and teachers could only look at Kogenei in shock as the said boy stood up and pulled Mitobe frantically.

Mitobe only read the message from Koganei's phone and he started running very fast towards the gym with Koganei hot on his heels. 

* * *

The gym was dark, but they couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling. 

Mitobe looked around the court while Koganei went to open the lights. 

Mitobe became greatly disturbed when he smelled something...

....the stench of blood.

His foot hit something, and Mitobe looked down. His eyes widened when he realized it was an arm. 

The lights were finally open and Mitobe saw the beaten up bodies of their friends lying on the center of the court. 

"IZUKI!! KUROKO!!" Koganei shouted when he saw his friends' condition. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hyuuga paced back and forth as he and the Seirin members waited in front of the operating room.

The mood in the waiting room was so unreadable. the long and torturous hours that they had spent on waiting for their teammates' condition was getting too much now. 

 

Hyuuga looked at Mitobe's shirt. It was stained with blood. Izuki's blood. 

 

Koganei and Mitobe were too deep in their own thoughts as they kept on recalling the bloodied figures of their friends. 

 

Mitobe occasionally fiddles his hands, still feeling the warmth and the sticky feeling of blood that he had washed off two hours ago. 

 

-FLASHBACK-

 

After Koganei's scream, Mitobe and Koganei went to their friends' bloodied and beaten up forms. 

 

Koganei gently moved Kuroko, lying him on his back as he inspected the injuries that the teal haired boy has. Bruises and cuts littered the small boy's body, but Koganei didn't like the head wound and the knife stabs on Kuroko's body. Kuroko's injuries weren't that serious, but it was something that wasn't supposed to be taken lightly either.

 

Mitobe's breathing hitched when he saw three serious wounds on Izuki's head. He also noted how the youngest second year had troubles breathing. Izuki's face was also swollen and had bad bruises. The knife stabs were littering Izuki's body and the long gashes on Izuki's arms were also because of the knife. Just like Kuroko, there were rope burns on Izuki's wrist too.

 

"I-I called the hospital and the ambulance is on its way. Stay here with them, I'll call Hyuuga and others." Koganei said as Mitobe nodded.

 

As Koganei was about to run, they heard a small moan and saw Izuki stirring. 

 

"Izuki? Izuki! Can you hear us?" Koganei said as he crouched down beside the eagle eyed player.

 

They noticed how unfocused and dazed Izuki's eyes were but they both heard very perfectly what the small teen said.

 

"Don't... don't hurt anyone.... from Seirin... Don't... enough.... leave Kuroko... Please..." Izuki said as he dazedly looked around, as if he was looking for something but in truth he wasn't really seeing things very perfectly. He was looking at things with blank eyes. 

 

"Izuki, its me. Koganei and Mitobe. Can you hear us?" Koganei said as he gently touched Izuki's face to make him look at them. They noticed how Izuki slightly flinched at the touch but his eyes flashed some recognition when he looked at them. 

 

But as Izuki was about to say something, a coughing fit had interrupted what he was going to say. Koganei and Mitobe's eyes widened when blood flowed out of Izuki's lips. Izuki looked at them again before losing consciousness once more.

 

"Where in the world is the ambulance?!" Kogei shouted and took off as he remembered he was going to call Hyuuga and the others. 

 

Calling the others while having blood on your uniform isn't very much a good experience. They way how people look at you with horrified and confused looks is very uncomfortable. 

 

Hyuuga had ran as fast as he can when he heard about the condition of their two friends. And so did Kagami.

 

The others were merely frozen in their seats as they sunk in the information in their brains before standing up and running towards the gym. 

 

-END OF FLASHBACK-

 

"SHUN!! WHERE'S SHUN?! HOW IS HE?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!!" Moriyama, a member of Kaijou's basketball team and Izuki's boyfriend said as he ran towards the group.

 

"WHERE'S KUROKOCCHI?!" Kise said as he also ran towards them. 

 

"They're still in the operating room," Riko said, stating blankly at the closed doors of the said room.

 

"How are they? Any news?" Kasamatsu asked. 

 

"I'm nor going to sugar coat my words about their conditions." Hyuuga said. "Kuroko has a lot of injuries that needed to be stitched up, though none of them are life threatening. His head wounds weren't as bad as we had thought, but it is still a head wound. The doctors said we should keep an eye on Kuroko."

 

"And Shun...?" Moriyama asked. 

 

"Izuki's injuries were too bad. He had received three head wounds but be thankful it didn't make him end up having permanent brain damage. Izuki had four broken ribs and had a lot of knife stabs on his body. The doctor also said that Izuki had an internal bleeding which caused him to cough up blood. Between the two of them, Izuki was beaten up the most. The doctors are currently stitching up their injuries and all." Hyuuga said. "We have another problem with Izuki though. His heart stopped beating two times a while ago and it took the doctors a few minutes before they could restart it. He can't breathe without an oxygen mask. It was already a miracle that Izuki didn't slip in a coma, but his body can't keep up with the injuries he had sustained."

 

While knowing that Kuroko would be fine (which was a relief to everyone in the room), Izuki's condition was something that bothered them the most. 

 

Saying that Moriyama was shocked was an understatement. He was beyond shocked. He was feeling a rage that he never thought he would feel. Someone had just kidnapped his boyfriend and beaten him up to the point he can lose his life.

 

"I'll kill him... I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TO SHUN!!"

And for the first time, everyone saw an intense fury in Moriyama's eyes. 

 

"Where are the other Miracles?" Kagami asked Kise.

 

"They're on their way." Kise said as he shook his head. "Takao-kun wouldn't like this information. "Damn, Takao-kun wouldn't like this."

 

Oh yeah. That hawk eyed player that is best friends with Izuki.

 

Everyone knew that the Generation of Miracles need someone to restrain them after knowing Kuroko's condition.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO TETSU?!" Aomine said as he punched the wall beside him.

 

Murasakibara was sitting on the waiting room's chair mumbling things but you can hear the 'crush' and 'pay' while his eyes were flashing very dangerously.

 

Kise was quietly standing and was leaning on the wall, arms crossed and face hidden behind his hair. But his aura said that he can murder the culprit anytime soon.

 

Midorima's hands were clenched into very tight, trembling fists. The tape that was used was now ripped.

 

Akashi said nothing. However, his silent cold fury was something to be feared. Especially you never know what he is thinking.

 

While everyone was looking at the Generation of Miracles' (more like watching them in case they suddenly snap) the doors of the operating room suddenly opened.

 

Everyone stood up and got a glimpse of Kuroko and Izuki who were now being wheeled to their private rooms ("I paid for their rooms and medical expenses, and I assure that they will be well treated and be in good hands." Akashi said)

 

"Izuki Shun and Kuroko Tetsuya?" The doctor said as she went out of the room.

 

"I'm Shun/Tetsuya's boyfriend," Moriyama and Akashi said at the same time.

 

The doctor was surprised with the outburst but smiled at the two basketball players.

 

"You already know about their conditions that we announced a while ago, right?" The doctor said as she her smile still hasn't faded. "It is still the same with Kuroko-kun. He will be just fine. However, he will be having a bad case of headache once he wakes up. Don't be too afraid when he wakes up a little bit out of it at first. The medications that we used to help relieve the pain is the cause of it."

 

"A soft sighed of relief were heard when they heard about Kuroko's condition. But there was still...

 

"And Shun...?" Moriyama inquired. "I know that his condition was a little worse than Kuroko's but..."

 

Everyone noticed how the doctor's face became a little pained. "Izuki-kun is out of danger. But..."

 

'Oh no...' Hyuuga thought.

 

"He is currently unresponsive to the medications that were given to him and he still can't breathe on his own. The injuries that he sustained was too much for him to handle and is still is. He can... Still his paths."

 

"Change his paths... You mean... Izu-chan can still go for the worst...? Takao, Izuki's best friend, said with a scared look.

 

"Yes. He needs constant care right now. And we still don't know what kind of brain damage he has acquired. He is already lucky enough that it wasn't permanent." The doctor said before leaving the teens.

 

Moriyama clenched his fists very tightly before leaving the waiting room, going to his boyfriend's room.

 

Takao folllwed when Hyuuga and the rest went out of the room as well.

 

"I'll be at Kuroko's" Furihata said as the other freshmen nodded.

 

The older members of Seirin smiled before entering Izuki's hospital room.

 

Hyuuga watched with a pained look at the current status his friend was in. His BESTFRIEND.

 

Izuki wasn't only just covered in bandages, he was also hooked up in many machines.

 

Respirator, brain waves indicator, you name it.

 

Izuki's head was also covered in thick bandages and there were some faint patches of blood on it. You can barely see his black locks. His face was covered in bruises and cuts.

 

They were thankful that the hospital gown was long sleeved, but they knew that there were more bruises and cuts on Izuki's arms. Especially his body.

 

Attached on Izuki's arm was an IV and a blood transfusion.

 

"Shun... Oh god..." Moriyama said, his eyes were completely emotional right now.

 

He can't even bring himself to touch Izuki, he feels like Izuki would shatter on his touch if he did.

 

"You'll be fine... I'm here Shun." Moriyama said.


End file.
